


midnight train goin' anywhere

by Sunbeam21



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Platonic LAMP - Freeform, i just aaaaaa i think no matter what they're all meant to find each other and yeah, i just really love these gays, previously posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunbeam21/pseuds/Sunbeam21
Summary: platonic LAMP.  four strangers happen to get on a train.  its almost like fate.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	midnight train goin' anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daring_elm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daring_elm/gifts).



He just needed to get out of the house. 

Roman found it so overwhelming sometimes, the noise, the chaos, the activity. He needed a break. 

He went for a late night walk and found himself at the train station. $20 for a ticket. Exactly what was in his pockets. 

Roman was always a believer in faith.

He bought a ticket

-

It was so lonely

Patton knew living alone would be, of course. The clue was in the name. He thought he'd be okay, that he'd make loads of friends in this new town and have plenty to do

But he was alone. He could feel the apartment walls closing in on him and, on a whim grabbed his wallet, his jacket, and his keys, and headed out. 

He didn't exactly intend to go to the train station but there he was. And there was a train arriving in five minutes. 

With nothing to lose, Patton bought a ticket. 

What's the worst that could happen?

-

Working late again. Getting it wrong again. Trying again. Failing again. Logan felt like he was caught in a loop. 

Nothing seemed to change. He got up, he went to work, he was bad at his job, no one there liked him, he stayed let to make up for his mistakes, he drove home late at night, went to sleep, and started again the next morning. Rinse and Repeat. 

He was so tired of it. 

On a whim, which was unusual for him, he decided to get the city train home. He rationalised it as being too tired to drive, but he couldn't lie to himself. Logan knew he was too tired to repeat the routine again and again and again

He bought a ticket and a newspaper and waited for the train

-

Virgil didn't run much. That's why he was out of breath. 

That's what he told himself

Nothing to do with the borderline anxiety attack he was facing. Nothing to do with how he was feeling right now

He stopped for breath eventually, and noticed that he was pretty close to the train station. Definitely better than running away, he decided. 

He purchased a ticket on his phone, not wanting to face the server at the desk. The less social interaction the better

-

Four men get on the midnight train, not caring where it takes them. 

They don't sit together. The train is practically empty except for them. One sits down with his paper, another pulls on headphones. Two sit close enough to each other. They break the silence first. 

"Patton" the lonely man says with a small smile, reaching out his hand

"Roman" the other man replies, shaking Patton's hand. 

They began to talk. About this and that. About everything and nothing. 

The train carries on its track

At one point the man reading the newspaper snorts at Roman's joke, and they both look over at him. He pretends not to notice at first but gives in

"I've read that paper twice already today" he says, tossing it on to the seat nearby. The man moves closer to Patton and Roman

"Logan" he introduces himself. The others introduce themselves. And suddenly Roman and Logan are debating, Patton interjecting with questions, comments, and puns.

It's the most alive the three have felt in a long time. 

More time passes and suddenly Patton notices the fourth man continues looking their way. He seems lonely too, and jealous, and maybe shy. Patton raises an eyebrow at him, tilts his head. The man looks away quickly 

But soon enough he tugs off his headphones. Patton looks over questioningly

"I think these are broken, I can hear how wrong you are from here" he smirks and points at Roman. Logan smirks and Roman sounds offended. The fourth man joins their conversation, he and Logan on one side of the debate, and Patton taking Roman's side to balance things out. 

Slowly but surely the anxious man moves closer, and eventually introduces himself. 

"Virgil" he says, shooting the most awkward finger guns the other three have ever seen. "My friends call me Virge"

"Are we friends?" Patton blurts out before he can think it through. 

God he hopes their friends. 

"Absolutely!" Roman says with a huge smile

"Sure" Logan says, a smaller smile on his face. 

Virgil simply nods

"I'm glad" Patton says, grinning. He suddenly realises where he is. 

"Oh this is my stop" he says. 

They quickly exchange phone numbers and go their separate ways. 

Its like it was meant to be


End file.
